Crocodiles daughter
by Kris10-Marie
Summary: Hook makes a deal with Pan to bring the the crocodile to Neverland. But what happens when instead the shadow brings the crocodiles daughter Adeline. Hook didn't get what he wanted but Peter Pan always gets what he wants and in this case it's her. (Peter Pan isn't Rumple's dad in this story it's too confusing)
1. Chapter 1

Adeline wasn't the most liked person in the Enchanted Forest. She was known around as one of the most feared and most powerful people. She didn't blame anyone for avoiding her; her father was the dark one. Ever since her father had lost his son he didn't pay much attention to anything else. Not even his love Belle who had given him a child 16 years ago. She had died when Adeline was only 6 when bandits had broken into the castle. They had broken through the window in search of a wand and in the process shot Belle with an arrow. After the attack Adeline was trained in combat and archery by a man her father had made a deal with. He soon became known as Robin Hood but before he was just Robbie.

"Adeline what have I told you about leaving the castle." Rumple said angrily as he blocked the door.

"I'm sorry; I just needed to get out of this place for a few hours." She said walking up to the gate.

"You were with _HIM_ again weren't you." He sneered as he pulled her into the castle. "What have I told you about that Robin Hood. He's nothing but a thief."

"Well him and his gang are the only people in this village who talk with me and aren't afraid of me." She taunted back as she walked into the large dining room pulling her wrist from his grip.

"Now Dearie." He yelled back. "I refuse to let you see any of those men again."

"Do it then. It's not like you let mother have any freedom either." She yelled before going to her room.

She walked out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. It's far enough she thought to herself leaning over to railing.

"You're not thinking of jumping are you?" A voice yelled from below her. She could tell the voice belonged to one of Robbie's men as he came out of the forest. "Cause you know Robbie would kill us if we let you jump."

"He'll get over it when he finally gets back." She yelled down. "Speaking of getting back, have you guys found Mark and Logan? They've been gone for almost three weeks now."

"We're trying but there's no trace of them anywhere." The man sighed

"I gotta go before _the dark one_ realizes I'm out here." She mocked before disappearing into the dark castle.

As the man walked into the forest he sighed and sat on a large rock. He knew that they were never finding Mark or Logan. And now with Robin Hood missing too there was no chance of them having a chance of find them.

Walking back into the castle felt like walking back into a dungeon. There was no escaping back into the woods anymore, or going into the village, she was locked in the castle.

"You were lucky Bae" She mumbled under her breath. "You escaped when you still had the chance." She had never met her brother and her father barely spoke of him, but her mother used to. Telling stories she had heard of Bae falling into a portal.

As she passed by the large mirror in her room she stopped. Her mother would be so disappointed with how I turned out she thought to herself looking in the mirror. Her wavy brown was pulled back into a loose ponytail reaching down to her small waist. Her tight maroon pants and dark green tank top instead of a large dress. And her dirt covered boots instead of heels. Hanging from the side of her pants was a large dagger that Robin had given her for her birthday a few years ago.

She walked past the mirror and lied down on the wooden floor. She had never minded sleeping in the woods and the bed in her room was much too soft for her likings. As she drifted into sleep she felt a huge gust of wind slam open her window.

She scurried away into the corner as a shadow appeared into her room. She couldn't figure out who it could belong to since there was nobody attached to the shadow.

As the shadow got closer to her she tried to make herself as small as possible but nothing worked. She was dragged out of the corner and into the sky by the shadow. Screaming would get her nowhere she thought to herself as she was miles above ground.

After minutes of flying the shadow let go of her wrist over an ocean. The water was cold and felt like small daggers hitting her skin as she swam to air. She was next to a boat she noticed after rubbing the salt water out of her eyes called "the Jolly Rodger". Before she could yell for help she was pulled out of the water by two men in a row boat.

As she was thrown onto the ship she coughed up water onto the wooden boards.

"And who might you be lassie?" A man asked as he walked over to her. She knew he was a pirate by the way he smelled of booze and by how he dressed. He had one hand and a hook in place of the other.

"Adeline." She coughed out before passing out onto the boards.

"Who is this caption? We made a deal with Pan to bring the dark one here not this girl."

"Patience Mr. Smee, the shadow is never wrong. If it says that she will bring the crocodile here then so be it." Hook said before carrying Adeline to room below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up she remembered nothing from the night before. Just bits and pieces she was going to have to paste back together.

All she remembered was being dragged out of her room and falling into water. But where she was, was still unknown to her.

_Where the fuck am I?_ She thought as she felt the boat rock to the motions of the waves. Standing up wasn't as easy as she thought as she crashed to the wooden boards after her failed attempt to stand.

After regaining her balance she walked up to the deck.

"Who's Caption?" She yelled over the ground of men. The man scrubbing the floors pointed up a flight of stairs to the wheel. Manning the wheel was a tall handsome pirate with one hand.

Adeline walked up and leaned her elbows on the piece of wood holding the wheel.

"Where am I?" She asked innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Neverland my dear." Hook said as he took another sip from his bottle.

Adeline's eyes widened as she heard the name of the place she never wanted to go again.

"And why am I hear Hook?" She said losing the innocence act. "Did Pan send his shadow to bring me back."

"Back? You've been here before, and escaped."

"You didn't answer my question pirate." She snarled pulling out her dagger

"I made a deal with Pan and he owed me a favor." Hook sighed as he realized he had been playing Peter's game all along. "So I told him to bring the crocodile here so I could kill him."

"Yea Yea I know the story between you and my dad, why am I here?"

"Wait the crocodile had a daughter? Bae never mentioned you when he was here."

"Long story short after you killed my brother's mom, my dad went power hungry, got a new servant Belle who he fell in love with, then I was born." She said putting the dagger back in its pouch. "If Pan thought bringing me here would cause my dad to come find me, he's mistaken."

"Now back to my question. You were here and escaped."

"Yea about 6 years ago I was brought here. I can't remember how long I think only 2 weeks before Pan sent me back." Adeline said as she walked around the wheel.

"And he let you keep your memories." Hook mumbled to himself

She nodded annoyed that Hook was stating the obvious.

As the day went on her and Hook didn't leave each other's sides. He knew that Felix and the Lost Boys would be at the ship to take her back to the island as soon as night fell and he couldn't help.  
>After the sun had set Adeline stayed above deck where she could feel free as long as possible. She leaned over the railing of the ship looking down at the wave's crash against the ship.<p>

"You aren't thinking of jumping are you?" Hook asked as he joined her at the railing.

"That's one of the last things my friend said to me before I came here." She laughed.

Hook returned the smile.

The sound of people climbing up the ship broke the peaceful silence between her and Hook.

Felix was the first one on the boat followed by other cloaked figures.

"Long time no see Felix." Adeline taunted as she walked over to him.

"Let's go Pan's expecting you." Felix said as he grabbed her wrist.

In one swift movement she kicked him in the shin and pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"I'm not afraid of you this time." She growled as she jumped from the Jolly Rodger onto a row boat with 2 other Lost Boys.

Hook let out a chuckle as he saw that Felix truly was in pain from her kick. Felix returned the gesture with an evil smirk before jumping onto the row boat.

"So how's the island been since I've left Felix." Adeline mocked

"Lots of girls have come and gone." Felix chuckled

"I thought Pan only liked virgins?" She asked "And doesn't Pan always get what he wants."

Felix kept quiet at this comment until the boat reached the shore.

"Get out." Felix commanded pushing Adeline out.

"Tough guy thinks he can still push me around." She threatened getting in Felix's face "I left my mark when I was 10 I wonder what I'll leave now that I'm 16."

She went to pull out her dagger but Felix tackled her onto the sand.

"Not this time darling." He sneered as he pulled his own dagger out.

"Felix get off our guest." A voice says from the forest.

Felix almost instantly got off her stepping a few steps behind. The figure stepped out of the forest and walked over to Adeline who was still sitting on the sand.

"Welcome back." He taunted as he cupped her chin in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared straight through his fake synthetic eyes. She knew he had brought her here. Even if Hook had asked to bring her father here, Pan made sure that she was the one who came.

"Pan it's been so long since we've seen each other! I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown so much." She taunted.

He laughed slyly letting go of her chin. She stood up brushing the sand off her maroon pants crossing her arms.

"Boy's go prepare for a feast tonight; we have to welcome our special guest back." Pan ordered before walking into the woods. Adeline followed, knowing Peter would get mad.

All girls he brought on the island tried to run away every chance they got. She'd been one of those girls her first time here.

"I didn't tell you to follow me." He stated as she caught up, walking next to him.

"If I ran then I would have played your game." She mocked.

"What game?" He smirked raising an eyebrow

Peter chuckled "Go visit Tinkerbell, I'm sure she's _dying_ to see you." He sneered

"Gladly." She said before walking away. "I know your staring at me." She yelled back still walking forward.

"I'll be doing a lot more than staring tonight." He yelled back before vanishing.

Walking through the jungle she could feel eyes burning in the back of her head. Nonchalantly she reached for her dagger from the waist of her pants. Twirling it around in her hand she put it back realizing who it was.

"Tinkerbell?" She called out holding both hands in the air

"Adeline your alive?" A voice called out from behind the trees. A woman who looked about the age of 22 emerged from behind a tree. Her blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore green tattered clothing.

She stared at Adeline reaching her hand out and placing it on her shoulder lightly.

Suddenly she threw her arms around Adeline's neck embracing her in a tight hug.

"I figured he had killed you when you never visited." She sobbed into her collarbone.

"He brought me back to the Enchanted Forest." Adeline sighed. She knew Tinkerbell was always emotional but she not like this.

"He just wanted you to grow up!" She muddled under her breath lifting her head. "That pig!" She yelled before grabbing Adeline's hand dragging her towards her tree house.

As Tinkerbell dragged me towards what I figured was her tree house I began to notice we weren't going back to the usual place.

Before I left Tinkerbell had a large tree house across from echo cave. But now we were going towards Dead Man's Peak.

"Home sweet home" She sighed looking up at Dead Man's Peak.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled furious thinking that Pan had forced her here because of me "Pans making you live here! Looks like things are gonna have to start to change around here."

"It's not so bad, really it's not, no lost boys attack me anymore, and I met two men here not long ago." Tinkerbell said climbing up the ladder into her tree house.

After following her up I realized what she meant when it wasn't too bad. None of the lost boys would dare come up here in fear of all the dream shade. Not to mention that Tinkerbell could have magic.

"Who were the men you met, were they part of Pans crew?"

"Ones name was Killian and his brother I figured who he called Captain. They were looking for dream shade." She paused before looking out the window over to where the hidden water fall was. "His older brother didn't believe Pan when he said it was truly poisonous and he died."

"Killian came back though." A voice said from across the room. "But you already knew that didn't you Adeline."

"Pan what a wonderful surprise." Tinkerbell said dryly

"I'd thought I'd stop by, oh and how could I forget, Adeline it's time to come back to camp." Pan said before grabbing my wrist.

Next thing I knew I was back at the lost boy's camp.


End file.
